


The Sniper And The Warrior

by Kathendale



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: I'm a noob, M/M, Rewrite, WTF is tagging, how you tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: He was what kept 10k going. He was what kept Carl needed to keep living. When these two cross paths with a group of people trying to get a man named Murphy to a CDC lab in California, they join in the adventure. The only concern? 10k only speaks an ancient dialect. (More on first chapterrrrr)





	1. INFO

**Author's Note:**

> This ancient dialect that 10k speaks is Latin. It will just be untrustworthy Latin from the Google Translate :)

This Latin won't be accurate, so sorry. But the translations will be posted in parentheses.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the two! :DDDDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOYYY

10k sat there, letting out a soft huff as he jumped a bit as Carl thumped down beside him. "Vere: Grimes?! Quae est infernum, est quaestio dampnas Deum?!" (Really, Grimes?! What the hell is your god damn problem?!) "Aww, c'mon, babe. Am I really thaaaat scary?" Carl asked, a smirk stretched across his face while 10k scowled at him. They sat atop a rooftop in what appeared to have once been some sort of either high school, college, or lab. Suddenly, they heard the rumble of a vehicle. "Vos, quod audistis, ius?" (You heard that, right?) Carl nodded, his jaw set firmly. The last run in they had with a couple of survivors hadn't been... Pleasant... Let's just say there were four more walkers in the world after they had finished. "Tommy, check over the edge." He whispered, and 10k nodded, before glancing over. "Seven people." He said in a gravelly voice. Carl instantly knew the situation was serious if his boyfriend was using English, because his father had taught him Latin as his first language before English. "Are they armed?" He asked, and 10k nodded, gripping his rifle tightly. "Hey, we're gonna be okay." Carl said, gently putting his hand over 10k's, finally getting him to loosen his death grip on his rifle, smiling up at Carl, who quickly kissed him, grinning stupidly at 10k, who blushed lightly. Suddenly, they heard a scream, and looked over the edge to see an old looking man struggling against a Walker. A loud bang, and they realized that they would be discovered. They ducked down as sharp eyes whipped towards them, but it was too late....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my first chapter of this book.... Comment if you're enjoying!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, they've been found out! Now what will they do when offered something to good to be true? Also, I forgot to mention, they basically switch size rolls in this. Carl is 6 feet tall and is 17 at the time, and Tommy is 5 foot 7 and is 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY CURSING :DDDDDDDDDDD I need to change the warnings to rape/noncon because yes our baby almost got raped D: YES I'M TALKING ABOUT TOMMY, OUR CHILD! I'M SORRY!

"Shit, shit shit shit shit." 10k grumbled as they ducked back down. He yanked his dark brown scarf down from around his head, looking straight into Carl's eye. "Quid in irrumabo si quid faciemus nos invenire?!" (What the fuck do we do if they find us?!) "Calm down! We're gonna be fine, I won't let anything happen to you again, Tommy!" He said, gripping the younger teen in a tight hug. He shuddered as he remembered what those now walkers almost did to the poor, young, innocent boy he loved. 10k buried his face into Carl's shoulder, continuing to mutter out his doubts about what would happen. "Stop worrying, or else your gonna give yourself a headache." Carl whispered in the boy's ear, and he finally stopped muttering, just pushing his head into his boyfriend's shoulder. "Ready to move on to the next decent place?" Carl asked, referring to the fact that they had used all of the supplies available in this place. "Etiam." (Yes) He muttered into the older's shoulder, before they both stood up and began silently moving out of the building. They walked across the asphalt covered road, their feet crunching the small rocks up, just as they heard the sound of an engine pulling up behind them. Carl watched it from his peripheral, taking a protective stance in behind 10k so that they couldn't see him. "Hey, ain't one of you the sniper that saved my sorry ass back there?" A white haired, hippie looking man asked them. Carl noticed his boyfriend flinch a little at the curse word. Carl simply shrugged at the older man, sharing a look with 10k. "Well, do you need a ride, hop in!" Carl slowly nodded, and he and 10k climbed into the bed of the truck, before Carl banged on the side of the truck two times, and they began to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow managed to forget 10k don't like cursing :/ so in this he doesn't like when other people curse, except he makes an exception for Carl. He only curses when he's completely panicked...


End file.
